New Kid, New Love
by personableperson
Summary: Fang is new in town. Max befriends him, while at the local hangout, the skating rink. They become great friends, but just friends. Or will their friendship become something more? Not as cliched as it sounds. All human.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peoples! Being the completely random person I am, I randomly came up with this idea. **

**It's all human. Nudge is 14 just like Max, Iggy, and Fang. There will be Fax eventually, of course. And possibly some IggyXElla or IggyXNudge. I haven't decided yet. So tell me which one you think I should do.**

**Angel and Gazzy are Max's two younger siblings.**

**Review and tell me if I should continue with this idea.**

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure that if I were a published author I would not be writing stuff on fanfiction. So, guess what! I'm not James Patterson, which means that I do not own Maximum Ride. –sniffle, sniffle-**

**Onward with the story!**

**_la de da de da_**

Max's POV

"Did you see him?" Lissa and JJ giggled.

They had just come racing through the halls and nearly slammed into me.

"See who?" I asked while pulling books out of my locker.

"The new kid." Lissa said. "He's majorly hot!"

I rolled my eyes. Lissa was a good friend and everything, but her opinion on looks was a little, how should I say it, skewed. To her almost every boy in our grade was hot.

"He really is." JJ squealed.

"Wow," Ella said sarcastically, "this guy must really be something. I mean he really can't be that- Oh. My. Gosh."

Okay, something was seriously wrong with my friends. They get waaaay too stressed out about boys. I turned around to see the new kid. Black hair, olive skin, and, yeah, he was hot, but there really wasn't anything special about him.

"He's okay." I said nonchalantly, shrugging my shoulders. Lissa practically had a heart attack.

"O-o-o-okay." She stuttered. "He's gorgeous, he's like a greek god the descended from the heavens above, a gift to the lowly mortals, like ourselves. And you think he's just _okay_!"

"Whoa . . . . what the heck is going?" Nudge asked.

I had been too distracted by Lissa's spazz attack to notice that Nudge and Iggy had joined the conversation.

"Nothing," I replied rolling my eyes. "She's just been going on about some guy."

Lissa looked at me disgusted, "Some guy?" and stalked away.

Iggy, who doesn't really like Lissa in the first place, just sighed and said, "She always has been one for the dramatic exits.

_line of pure awesomeness_

Nudge and I walked into English a little bit late. Our teacher, Mrs. Nelson, glared at us. She has an issue with my inability to follow rules.

I knew that the smart thing to do was to grab a seat as soon as possible before she exploded, so I plopped down in a chair next to Iggy and tried to be invisible.

"Maximum Ride!" Mrs. Nelson bellowed, "Could you give me a valid excuse for why you came late to class."

Dammit.

I would like to point out to all of you readers that Nudge also walked into class late, but did she get yelled at? Nooooo. Because my English teacher just had to hate me. I didn't point this out to Mrs. Nelson because that would just get me in more trouble and mainly because I didn't want Nudge to get in trouble too.

"My locker was jammed." I tried to mimic Nudge's way of looking innocent. It didn't work.

"Give me the real reason." She demanded.

"That is the real reason!" I snapped.

And you know what, it actually was. Unfortunately, I had given that excuse too many times when I really was just too busy talking to my friends to notice the bell. Hey, I'm not perfect. Don't judge me.

Note to self: Develop more elaborate and believable excuses for why I am always late to class.

"Move away from your friends and come sit next to Nick!" She screamed.

"Who the hell is Nick?" My patience was running thin. Very thin.

"Detention this afternoon for you Miss Ride." She pointed to the seat next to the new kid, which I took reluctantly.

"Nick?" I asked smirking.

"My name is Fang." He said.

_WAFFLES_

**I'm working on 2 serious stories right now, so I just wanted to do something light and fluffy.**

**And I know all you readers are all like "Why the hell is Lissa Max's friend" **

**Well, I wanted to make this story. And I kind of feel bad for Lissa, like, they never said that she was the school slut in any of the books. I thought she deserved some friends in this fanfic.**

**Don't worry my friends, there will be Fax! **

**Review and let me know if I should continue! I want to know if you liked it or not. I welcome criticism.**

**REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So I can't actually remember when I last updated this story, which is, you know, bad. After I wrote the first chapter I was kind of stuck. I didn't really know how I wanted it to go from there. And then when I had finally gotten some ideas I had started out my new school. I love my school the teachers are amazing and all the kids are great, but it's really challenging. The homework is killing me slowly, so sometimes I may not have time to update. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: Every time I sneeze a best selling book does not come from each nostril (got that from nerdfighters. Lol). Ergo, I am not James Patterson.**

A loud steady beat was coming from the speakers. I was surrounded by giggling groups of friends and couples with dates that blurred the line between fun and dangerous. It was dark except for the colorful strobe lights that kept flashing.

"I feel like I'm surrounded by a bunch of glowsticks," I complained, looking at Nudge, Ella, and Lissa who had specifically dressed in neon colors for the purpose of glowing underneath the black light.

"Maybe if you had dressed up with us you wouldn't feel so left out," Ella joked.

I glanced down at my outfit. I had dressed in a navy blue shirt and black jeans specifically for the purpose of not glowing underneath the black light. The only part of me that you could actually see was my baby blue beanie.

I glanced out at the crowd already picking out the groups. There were the reckless six year olds, the old couples constantly falling, the show off guys that were pushing past everyone and probably the cause of everyone else to fall down, and then their were the couples, ranging between totally reckless and clinging onto to the walls for dear life.

"Ugh, this is so not my idea of fun." I muttered.

Nudge gave me a weird look. "Max, you work here every other night except for Fridays and Saturdays. Sometimes you do actually work here on Fridays and Saturdays. You can't say this isn't your idea of fun, your-"

I rollerbladed over to Nudge and slapped my hand over her mouth, "Nudge, shut up."

"She is kind of right Max," Ella pointed out.

I sighed and pointed to the skate rental and concession stand, "Look at that. That is a nice comfy booth. With chairs, without strobe lights, and without the chance of getting run over."

"Max, we gave you two choices, you could go to the skating rink (**AN: It's rollerblading people, not ice skating)** with us or you could go to Chad's party with us. You chose the skating rink, so that's why we're here." Lissa said with her back turned. She was already scouting out the rink for hot guys. I think she usually went for the show off types, who were, in my opinion, complete jerks

"I chose this, because Chad's party would be just like this except for instead of skating there would be drinking." I muttered beneath my breath. I took a deep breath and smiled, yes be amazed, actual smiling, and said, "Fine. Come one guys, let's go."

"Yes!" They all exclaimed and headed out into the rink. I started out after them. They usually skated pretty slowly to draw some guys over to help them, then they would flirt and get into a race with them. I knew the drill, even though I never participated in it, so I took off going as fast as I possibly could, which was very fast.

Hey, I can skate really well, I'm just not that into the blaring music and strobe lights, but skating, man, sometimes it feels like flying.

I skated through the crowds; every time I almost hit someone I would automatically mutter a few curse words under my breath. In fact, if you really listened to the people, or at least teenagers, skating beside you, you will hear a steady chorus of cuss words coming from then as they try to have fun, but not die. I could practically feel the dirty looks we were all getting from the parents. But, hey, this isn't only a kid hangout. We teenagers need somewhere to go too.

So here I was weaving through the crowds, occasionally jumping and occasionally spinning. Or at least I was, until what looked like a black bullet came speeding towards me. I tried to get out of the way, but my only option was to run over some little blonde six-year-old girl, and I wasn't gonna do that. So I closed my eyes and got ready for impact.

Sure enough, something smashed into my and I found myself propelled into the air until I slammed into the floor. Ouch, that hurt.

The little six-year-old came up to me. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry."

I stared up at her, still hurting from, you know, getting slammed into the floor. "I'm fine, but why are you apologizing to me? You didn't do anything wrong."

She buried her head in her teddy bear and sniffled. "That was my brother. I wanted something to drink, so I was trying to get his attention, but it was too loud. So I screamed like I was hurt or something, so he would come. And then you both got hurt and I feel really bad."

I looked up into her big blue eyes to see hat they were filled with tears.

I got up of the ground. That really freaking hurt, but I wasn't going to tell her that. She felt guilty enough already.

"I'm fine, and I'm sure your brother is too." I said smiling. She looked up at me meekly. I took her hand, and said, "Come on, let's go find your brother and get you that drink."

We skated over to the other person lying on the floor.

The little girl rushed to his side, "Oh Fang, I'm so sorry." Her she looked like she was about to cry again.

"It's fine Angel. No harm done." He said while sitting up.

I looked at his face, "Fang?" I said incredulously.

"Max?" He said equally incredulously.

I didn't realize Angel's brother was the Fang I knew at school, but Fang seemed pretty cool. I'd hung out with him a couple of times and I sat next to him in English and Biology.

"Well fancy seeing you here," I smirked and offered him my hand, so he could get up.

He took it and I said to him, "Your little sister is really thirsty. I was going to get her a drink, wanna come?"

He gave his little half smile, "Sure."

**Also, at first I was going to make this mostly a school flick, you know, almost all of it taking place at school, but that idea has kind of been overused, so I was thinking about it taking place mostly at the skating rink since Max works there and everything. Ergo (I like that word. Lol.), I'm gonna need a new title. Suggestions are appreciated.**

**One more thing and I promise I'll shut up:**

**Iggy and Nudge? Or Iggy and Ella?**

**Alright, that's it. REVIEW!**


End file.
